fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PAC-MAN
- Pac-Man World= - Ghostly Adventures= }} |name = Pac-Man |gender = Male |species = Pac-Person |town = Pac-Village, Pac-Land |vulnerable = Normal Ghosts |first_appearance = Pac-Man, 1980 |latest_appearance = Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, 2014 |affiliation = Pac-Man family |descr = PAC-MAN, big yellow phantom eater. |voice = Martin T. Sherman (Pac-Man World 3) Debi Derryberry (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures)}} PAC-MAN, also spelled Pac-Man, Pacman, or PACMAN is a video game character who first appeared in the arcade game PAC-MAN. He is known for his huge appetite, and will eat practically anything as long as it tastes good. He is usually on the run from four ghosts named Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde, although he has recently turned to adventure games to face off against devastating villains. Game Appearences Pac-Man Universe Pac-Man once again appears in his Pac-Man World design in Pac-Man Universe, where he quests to save the universe from another dasterdly villian. He gains the new ability to freeze time in midair and shoot in a certain direction, as well as use pellets to create various weapons and tools. Super Mario MHL: Series 2 Pac-Man, along with Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Henry the Moose and much more non-Mario characters appears playable in Super Mario MHL: Series 2. Pac-Man World Returns Pac-Man appears again with Pac-Man Party Design in Pac-Man World Returns. What a Pac-Man quest to save Pac-Land and stop Betrayus, Orson and The Ghost Gang for destroy the world. Mario the Fighters Pac-Man appears again with a Super Pac-Man Design in Pac-Man World Returns. He has been announced to be a Wanderer in Mario the Fighters. * A'':'' Downward Spiral Boss * B'': Pac-Punch * X: Charge * Y: Power * Dpad Up: Pac-Jump * Dpad Down: Pac-Dip (Crouch)'' * Dpad Left: Slide * Dpad Right: Summon Stage 256 (Glitch) * L: Call: Galaxship * R: Transform to Winged Pac and Knight Pac (Pac'N roll) * ZL: Supersize Mega Pac * A'':'' Crush'N Gush (Stomp) * B'': Pac-Chomp * ZR: Pac Gun (Aim in PMATGA 1&2) * Hold Y - B - X- Thumb Joystick Dpad up: Super Pac Combos [[Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies] Pacman makes a Cameo appearance on Valkyrie's Solo Unit attack. Star Team Heroes Despite his victory against Kirthar, He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. amiibo Gallery 2D Pac Man.jpg PAC01.jpg PacmanSSBV.png pac_in_smash__by_nibrocrock-d8539ew.png PAC-MAN PAC-LAND.png Pac-Man in Pac-Land 3D Model.png PAC-MAN Nibroc-Rock 1.png|art by Nibroc-Rock PAC-MAN Nibroc-Rock 2.png|art by Nibroc-Rock PAC-MAN Nibroc-Rock 3.png|art by Nibroc-Rock PAC-MAN Nibroc-Rock Pixel.png|art by Nibroc-Rock Super Pac-Man, to the rescue!.png CHOMPu022ro5_500.png Pac-Man SFxT.png 0.1.Pac-Man Standing.png 0.2.Pac-Man Scratching his head.png 0.3.Pac-Man Winking.png 0.4.Pac-Man in his Classic Form.png 0.5.Pac-Man laying down.png 0.6.Pac-Man laying down with Fairies.png 0.7.Pac-Man walking.png 0.8.Pac-Man Jumping.png 0.1.Pac-Man Punching.png 0.2.Pac-Man performing a Flip Kick.png 0.3.Pac-Man performing an Uppercut.png 0.4.Pac-Man performing a flying kick.png 0.5.Pac-Man summoning Blinky.png 0.6.Pac-Man summoning Inky.png 0.7.Pac-Man summoning Pinky and Clyde.png 0.1.Pac-Man Holding a Cherry.png 0.2.Pac-Man Holding a Strawberry.png 0.3.Pac-Man Holding a Orange.png 0.4.Pac-Man Holding an Apple.png 0.5.Pac-Man Holding a Melon.png 0.6.Pac-Man Holding a Galaxian.png 0.7.Pac-Man Holding a Bell.png 0.8.Pac-Man Holding a Key.png 0.1.Pac-Man holding a Power Pellet.png 0.2.Pac-Man creating a Trail of Pac-Dots.png 0.3.Pac-Man Bouncing off a Green Trampoline.png 0.4.Pac-Man Bouncing off a Blue Trampoline.png 0.5.Pac-Man Bouncing off a Yellow Trampoline.png 0.6.Pac-Man Bouncing off a Red Trampoline.png 0.7.Pac-Man putting down a Fire Hydrant.png 0.8.Pac-Man's Fire Hydrant shooting water 2.png 0.9.Pac-Man's Fire Hydrant shooting water 3.png 0.10.Pac-Man creating a Tractor Beam.png 0.11.Pac-Man behind a sighn.png ''Ghostly Adventures NewPacman.png Pac 6.png Pac 2.png PAC-MAN Nibroc-Rock Ghostly Adventures.png|art by Nibroc-Rock Trivia *He has appeared in 3 arcade Mario Kart games with Mario, developed by Namco. *He has appeared in PS3 version of Street Fighter X Tekken as special guest character alongside with Cole from inFamous, Bad Box Art Mega Man, Toro and Kuro. }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Non-fanon characters Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Bandai Namco Character Category:Cameos